The goal of this proposal is to continue the development of computational methods for molecular genetic information analyses and apply them to research problems arising in biological and clinical studies through the continuation and expansion of the Molecular Biology Commuter Research Resource (MBCRR) at the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute/Harvard School of Public Health. The MBCRR provides research support, training and collaborative research opportunities in the interdisciplinary domain overlapping molecular biology, genetics, computer science and mathematics. The service and training components support a very active local molecular biology research community which in turn participates in the resource's collaborative and core research. The Collaborative and Core Research goals are to continue research into the identification of the syntactic and semantic patterns in genetic sequences - for example, those DNA and protein sequence/structural patterns which trace the evolution and/or correlate with a given function. The Technological Research goal is to continue the development of commuter science methods required for the practical implementation of pattern identification and other sequence analysis needs as they arise. the Service and Dissemination goals are: 1) to provide local area researchers with on-line and down-loadable molecular genetics analysis software and data-bases; 2) to provide on-line specialized software for complex analyses; 3) to provide on-line documentation, help and analysis examples; 4) to maintain for distribution a set of public domain analysis software tools; 5) to sponsor and organize international scientific meetings within the interdisciplinary domain; and 6) to provide for local area researchers introductory tutorial support on the use and interpretation of analysis software. The Training goals are to continue the interdisciplinary training of molecular biologists in statistical and computer science methodologies, and to educate mathematicians and computer scientists in the problems facing molecular biology. To this end, the MBCRR will continue its post- doctoral fellowship program, the one-on-one training of local area new post-doctoral fellows and graduate students, and the visiting scientists molecular biological analysis program.